Chatalia
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: Japan makes a chatroom and all of the countries decide to try it out.


**If you can't figure out which name belongs to which country, they're all listed at the bottom. Some of them should be obvious.**

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did, many of the male characters would take their shirts off for no reason. :3**

**Edit: Curse you, FF. I had a joke in here about America using too much punctuation, but since you don't allow more than one punctuation mark, it is ruined. D: Oh wait, I can add spaces in between. It looks strange, but at least I can keep the joke.**

* * *

><p>England yawned. It was quite late in the afternoon, and he was just waking up. He rubbed his head. He had a small hangover from his drinking spree the night before. He threw his blankets off and pushed himself off of his bed. 'I should get some work done,' he thought half-heartedly. He really didn't feel like doing anything at the moment.<p>

He trudged over to his desk and sat down. On his desk was a computer he purchased recently. He rubbed his eyes and leaned forward over the keys. Not really wanting to start working, he opened his email instead. He noticed a new message from France. He sighed and clicked on it.

_Bonjour, England~!_

_Japan made a chatroom for all of us to use! We can talk to each other this way without using the phone or travelling._

Below the message was a link to a site. The curious country clicked it and a page popped up. He thought it looked alright, so he made an account. He minimized the page and went back to his email. A few seconds later, there was a ding noise. He turned around to see if it had come from the room he was in. Seeing nothing, he turned back to the computer and looked at all of the pages. He frowned when he found the source of the noise. At the top of the chatroom box was a message.

_SexyFrenchman: Wanna cyber?_

England's eyebrow twitched. 'That's most likely France.' He thought for a moment and then replied.

_England: What the bloody hell is wrong with you?_

_SexyFrenchman: What's wrong with me is that I'm so madly in love with you~_

_England: Cut it out, France._

_SexyFrenchman: What? I was just trying to have a little fun~! That is a very boring name, by the way._

_England: Shut up. Your name sucks, too._

The thick-browed country shook his head. While he was irritated at France, being able to talk like this was kind of fun. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when another person joined the conversation. 'Who is that?'

_Sleepy_Panda has joined the conversation._

_England: Who is this?_

_Sleepy_Panda: This place seems really interesting, aru._

_SexyFrenchman: Bonjour, China~!_

_Sleepy_Panda: Ni hao. I received your email, France. This looks like it could be very entertaining, aru._

_Superman has joined the conversation._

_Superman: Wow! ! ! This site is nice! ! ! I can bug you all any time I want now! ! !_

_England: Who are you and why are you abusing the exclamation mark key?_

_Superman: I'm a hero, of course! ! !_

_SexyFrenchman: Bonjour, America~! I see you got my email as well._

_Superman: Aw, man! ! I should have made my name SexySuperman! ! !_

_I_Love_Vodka23 has joined the conversation._

_England: You all are bloody insane!_

_I_Love_Vodka23: Did someone say bloody?_

_Sleepy_Panda: I'm scared, aru._

_I_Love_Vodka23: Yes, this looks like a fun place to discuss new torture methods._

_Sleepy_Panda: ..._

_I_Love_Vodka23: I'm sorry. That was a typo. I meant discuss new ideas and plan meetings._

_England: How is that a typo?_

_Sleepy_Panda has left the conversation._

_SexyFrenchman: Aw, China left._

England sat back in his chair and glanced at the clock. 'I should probably get going. My boss wanted to meet with me.' He quickly typed his goodbye and closed out the windows on his computer. He rose from his chair and left the room, heading to the bathroom to clean up before the meeting.

_England has left the conversation._

_SexyFrenchman: Aw, Iggy left, too._

_Invisible has joined the conversation._

_MrsBraginski has joined the conversation._

_Superman: Who are these people?_

_I_Love_Vodka23: ...I feel a chill._

_SexyFrenchman: Oh? Is it cold where you are?_

_PastaLover has joined the conversation._

_SimplyJapan has joined the conversation._

_PastaLover: How is everyone? Ve~_

_SimplyJapan: I see many of you are trying out the chatroom. Thank you for giving it a chance._

_Superman: Ah! ! ! It's Italy and Japan! ! ! How are ya? ? ?_

_SexyFrenchman: You don't have to do that anymore. England left._

_Superman: Do what! ? ! ?_

_SexyFrenchman: Nevermind._

_SimplyJapan: I believe he means the overused punctuation marks._

_Superman: But I'm really shouting this! ! ! !_

_PastaLover: Ve~!_

_SimplyJapan: You are saying what you are typing out loud?_

_Superman: YEAH! ! !_

_SexyFrenchman: Calm down a bit maybe?_

_Superman: Oh, sure._

_SimplyJapan: That's better. Thank you, Usa-chan._

_PastaLover: So many quiet people._

_I_Love_Vodka23: I don't feel safe._

_MrsBraginski: Nii-san.._

_SexyFrenchman: B-Belarus?_

_MrsBraginski: Let us become one, Nii-san.._

_I_Love_Vodka23: Please be reasonable, Belarus._

_MrsBraginski: I'll be waiting for you outside your door._

_MrsBraginski has left the conversation._

_I_Love_Vodka23: ..._

_Superman: Run, man! ! ! !_

_I_Love_Vodka23 has left the conversation._

_SexyFrenchman: Poor guy._

_Bratwurst has joined the conversation._

_Superman: Bratwurst?_

_PastaLover: Oh, those are those sausages that Germany likes to eat so much! Hi, Germany! Ve~_

_Bratwurst: Hey, Italy._

_SexyFrenchman: You're named after a sausage, huh?_

_Bratwurst: Stop right there. I'm not in the mood for your innuendo today._

_SexyFrenchman: Oh? Then when will you be in the mood~?_

_Bratwurst: Ugh._

_SimplyJapan: Hello, Germany-san. Are you enjoying the chatroom?_

_Bratwurst: So far, I'm not. But that's France's fault, not yours._

_SimplyJapan: It's alright._

_Sleepy_Panda has joined the conversation._

_Superman: China is back!_

_Sleepy_Panda: Russia is gone, aru?_

_PastaLover: Belarus scared him away._

_SimplyJapan: Hello, China-san. Did you receive my gift?_

_Sleepy_Panda: Yes, thank you so much for it, aru! I love H*llo K*tty now!_

_SimplyJapan: I'm so happy._

_Sleepy_Panda: My boss drew on it, though. It made me mad, aru._

_SimplyJapan: Aw, that's not very nice._

England scowled. His boss stood him up at the meeting. He had changed the date and only let him know after the original meeting time. "So bloody rude. Would it kill people to be courteous once in a while?" he muttered as he made his way back home. "Waste of time, that was."

_Kitty has joined the conversation._

_Bratwurst: Who is Kitty?_

_Kitty: Hi._

_Bratwurst: Hello._

_Kitty: This is Greece._

_SimplyJapan: Hello, Greece-san. That name suits you._

_SexyFrenchman: Hyonhyonhyon~! I see what's going on here._

_SimplyJapan: Continue that thought and I will ban you from this chatroom._

_SexyFrenchman: Greece is Japan's se-You can ban me?_

_Superman: Well he did make the chatroom._

_SexyFrenchman: C'est vrai. Alright, Japan. I'll try not to joke about you and Greece's secret love affair._

_SexyFrenchman has been banned._

_Bratwurst: Wow, I didn't expect you to actually do that, Japan._

_SimplyJapan: I only banned him for 15 minutes._

_Invisible: That was very brave of you, Japan._

_Superman: Whoa! ! ! Who the heck are you and when did you show up? ?_

_Invisible: You don't know who I am?_

_Bratwurst: Invisible? I don't know anyone who is invisible. I can see all of the countries all of the time. Except Canada, but that's because he doesn't show up to the meetings._

_Invisible: ;A;_

England took his shoes off and set them by the door. He walked back to his desk and sat down again. 'Might as well see what those guys are up to,' he thought and opened the page.

_SexyFrenchman has joined the conversation._

_SexyFrenchman: Aha! I knew Japan could not ban me forever! You secretly like me, don't you?_

_SimplyJapan: Well, I have no reason to hate you._

_SexyFrenchman: I'll take that as an "I simply adore you, France~"!_

_SimplyJapan: I may have spoken too soon._

_England has joined the conversation._

_PastaLover: Ve ve~! Does anyone want me to make them some pasta?_

_Superman: Sure! ! ! Anything is better than that crap England makes._

_England: Excuse me?_

_SexyFrenchman: Did you purposely ignore the message that said England joined, or did you read it and then said that to bug him?_

_Superman: Ahahaha! I'll never tell! !_

_Bratwurst: He probably ignored it._

_Sleepy_Panda: Yeah, aru._

_Piano_Master_Austria-sama has joined the conversation._

_Bratwurst: That is a very humble name, Austria._

_Piano_Master_Austria-sama: I doubt you could play the piano better than I can._

_Bratwurst: I didn't say I could. Just clean up your messes when you make them in my house._

_SexyFrenchman: Hyonhyon~_

_Bratwurst: Not what I meant!_

_Piano_Master_Austria-sama: It's not my fault that your tea cups are so breakable._

_Kpopcorn has joined the conversation._

_Kpopcorn: Oh, I didn't realize that this many of you were online already. I'm just going to stay here for a bit before my show comes on._

_Sleepy_Panda: Ni hao, Korea. _

_Kpopcorn: Allo, China._

_England: How dare you insult my food!_

_Superman: Chillax, England._

_England: What the bloody hell does that mean?_

_Superman: It's a combination of "chill out" and "relax"._

_England: Stop ruining my language!_

_Kitty: ntaynhd_

_SimplyJapan: Hm?_

_Kitty: Ah, sorry. One of my cats jumped onto the keyboard._

_SimplyJapan: You have many cats, Greece-san._

_Kitty: They are all so fun. I don't want to tell any to go away._

_SimplyJapan: You don't have to._

_Kitty: Thank you._

_Bl00d_Bath has joined the conversation._

_Bl00d_Bath: Ready to have your vital regions invaded by me again, Austria?_

_Piano_Master_Austria-sama: That will never happen again._

_Bl00d_Bath: We'll see about that. I'll be paying you a little visit tomorrow evening. Make sure to have your vital regions washed and ready to be invaded._

_SexyFrenchman: Hyonhyonhyon~! My goodness._

_Bratwurst: Get your mind out of the gutter, France!_

_SexyFrenchman: Oh, come on. There is no way I was the only one who read that as something sex-related._

_England: Hey, I thought you were afraid of computers, France._

_SexyFrenchman: I am trying to get over my fears by dealing with them head-on._

_England: Are you scared right now?_

_SexyFrenchman: Terrified. This evil contraption is simply horrible, but I must get through this._

_England: Good luck, then._

_Superman: Yeah, we're with ya, man._

_England: Use proper English!_

_Superman: Never!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I'll update this when I can. Have a good day.<strong>

**~RandomHyuuga**

**America- Superman, Canada- Invisible, China- Sleepy_Panda, France- SexyFrenchman, Japan- SimplyJapan, Germany- Bratwurst, Italy- PastaLover, Korea- Kpopcorn, Greece- Kitty, Russia- I_Love_Vodka23, Prussia- Bl00d_Bath, Austria- Piano_Master_Austria-sama, England- England, Belarus- MrsBraginski**


End file.
